1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening structure and a socket using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional socket, generally, is used for electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board. The conventional socket, shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, adapted for electrically connecting a chip module 500 to a printed circuit board 600 includes an upper shell 100 and a base 200 connected movably to each other, and further includes a lever 300 fastening the upper shell 100 and the base 200. After the chip module 500 is disposed on the base 200, the upper shell 100 is rotated to press the chip module 500; and then the lever 300 is rotated to abut against the upper shell 100 via a retaining portion thereof and to secure to a tongue portion of the base 200 via an operation portion thereof, so that the chip module 500 secures with the socket firmly. However, the chip module 500 will be easily warped to damage the contacts when the lever 300 drives the upper shell 100 to press on the chip module 500.